Friendzoned
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: Hugh did not accept invitations to be a third wheel Mr. Friendzoned. SequelShipping and one-sided VisorShipping from Kyouhei's side . Pure comedy and fluff, expect no plot...


This was made for someone on Tumblr...

I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote it...

* * *

Hugh observed his childhood friend who sat... with a male... who wasn't himself.

The two were chatting along, making chaste conversation in a high-status cafe in Castelia. Hugh found a seat next to a man who was nonchalantly reading a newspaper at an outdoor table. He snatched the newspaper from the mid-aged man, using it to cover his face as he gave glaring eyes to the male.

Memory hit him like a Stone Edge to the gut. _Oh god_, it was that aggravating Kyouhei! Hugh's fist clutched the newspaper as he came to apprehend this. _Yeah_, this Kyouhei had battled the Battle Subway with Hugh. He was a _godawful_ battler and looked as if he needed five haircuts a week.

Hugh grunted as he slammed the newspaper against the outdoor table. "I can't believe she's with that... that peasant!" he gestured to the two of them.

"Uh... may I help you?" the man timidly asked, just wanting to read the newspaper again.

Hugh shot up, knocking over the chair he sat on in the process. He stomped furiously into the cafe, shoving the door open—causing a bell to sound.

"Welcome to Spinda's Cafe, it's a wonderful day!" the cashier said the cafe's trademark slogan.

Hugh growled at her, "It is certainly _not_ a damn wonderful day!"

She cowered behind her cash register, afraid of the trainer. Hugh's crimson eyes singled out Mei and that damned Kyouhei. He stomped over, still not grabbing their attention.

"So then I told my Dunsparce to use Glare on the defenseless girl and..." Kyouhei's speech stopped as he saw the familiar figure stomp over behind Mei.

He smiled at his friend, Hugh, before speaking up again. "Hey, it's Hugh! It's been a while, huh? Hey, why do you look so red?"

Mei turned around, seeing the tall figure behind her. She was shocked at the sight of Hugh and his _obviously_ angered expression. "Hugh! Wh-what are you doing here?"

_"__Damn woman, it's like you're acting as if I just walked in on you cheating on me... wait a second, that's basically what's happening!"_ he glared the two down as he internally screamed.

Poor, little, naive Kyouhei smirked at Hugh. "Hey, pull up a chair and join us, buddy!"

_Snap goes Hugh's bare sanity._

Hugh did not accept invitations to be a _third wheel Mr. Friendzoned_. Hugh placed a hand on Mei's chair and calmly leaned down. "Mei. Would you please stand for me?"

Mei was confused. She hesitantly stood up, finding herself feeling extensively awkward. She was absolutely sure _everyone_ in the cafe was staring at the three. Hugh backed up as his shorter friend stood up. As soon as she stood up, Hugh leaned down a bit, smiling sarcastically as if to show animosity at his friend's actions.

"Now, if you would please tell me why you're on a date... with _him_?" Hugh gestured to Kyouhei who was busy spraying volume in his monstrous hair.

"Hugh, we're not on a—"

"Too late, honey." he snapped before swiftly placing his hands on her hips.

"What are you—wait, ah! H-Hugh!" she was lifted in the air and thrown roughly over his shoulder.

His arm stayed coiled around her bottom, ensuring the chances of escape were in the single digits. She flailed around, kicking his chest and punching his back—yet nothing showed hope. Kyouhei curiously looked at the two who exited. Before they were out the door, Kyouhei yelled, "Does this mean I'm paying?"

Hugh had marched all the way to the docks, about ten minutes away from the cafe. At that point, she had buried her face in his back—showing signs that she had easily submitted. Once they had made it to Prime Pier, Hugh had placed her down. She, nonetheless, simply landed against her difficult friend, burying her head in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back, stroking slow circles as he did. She made a loud, frustrated groan that was muffled by the material of his jacket.

"Hugh. I thought I'd ask you... what the heck did you do back there?" she mumbled, still muffled by his jacket.

"I did not like that boy you were with." he sounded quite arrogant as he spoke.

She stood straight, shaking his arm off, and gave him a glare as she spoke her next line, "Hugh, what the h—are you my mother or something?"

"I apparently have to be to protect you." he hissed back at her.

"You... eh... You d-don't have any authority over me, mister!" she attempted to combat his words.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we give you the rebellious teenager in our story." Hugh crossed his arms, giving her a glare as he did.

"Hugh... you're such a... a... a je—"

Before she could say more, she was interrupted by him... hugging her. A pure blush roused on her face, causing her to shut up. She awkwardly coiled her arms around his jacket, finding nowhere else to put them.

"Mei... I just don't want you getting hurt. That's all. I'm sorry if I pass by as arrogant or selfish... I just want to protect you. You know me, I'm overprotective." he almost sounded inwardly afraid that he was at fault as he spoke, causing a feeling of guilt to rouse within her.

She sighed to relax herself and think for a minute. "You're fine, silly Ducklett."

"All is well... Now, I vote that we go get Casteliacones." he suddenly proposed, making Mei look up with a smug look.

"... I'll pay." he offered.

"I don't see why not." she pulled away from him, placing some distance between the two.

She reached out and grasped her petite hand onto his tepid one, pulling him along as they walked down the streets of Castelia.

_Heh_. Score for Hugh.


End file.
